rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Orikalkum Metal/@comment-7266513-20130520031641/@comment-4536066-20130614011608
I disagree; while it's more likely that a person would have a dragon dagger than dragon chainmail, even the dagger is not going to be easy to come by. Consider the only ways known for getting these items. Some can be bought, and most can be won as drops from monsters, and the more expensive / valuable / voluminous an item is, the more expensive, obscure, or dangerous its source is. * Dagger: Travel to the moon and earn the trust of the ficitonal fairy race before purchasing one for 30,000 gold coins (more than a house) plus a diamond, OR miraculously happen upon the one trader on the planet, Rasolo, who has a small stock of them and purchase one for 30,000 gold coins, OR make a (possibly years-long) project of hunting down mid-level creatures like hellhounds on the rare chance of one day happening upon a dagger in its hoarde, OR make a (possibly years-long) project of hunting down terrifying creatures like dragons on the uncommon chance you will find one in its dragon hoarde, OR spend a lifetime becoming a master hunter and then make a habit of hunting down the cleverest of implings on the rare chance one will have found a dragon dagger. Presumably a monarch could afford 30,000 gp without much trouble, but when you consider that it's just one dagger that still has to be used well to be effective at all, it doesn't seem like a very worthwhile investment of a kingdom's funds. * Scimitar: Somehow come across an obscure island far in the south seas and manage to discover the supply of dragon scimitars possessed by one single inhabitant of that island among an incredibly aggressive, violent, and poisonous population of apes and other very troublesome critters, then either become a master thief and steal one under constant watch, OR convince the monkeys to sell one to you for 100,000 gold coins (a veritable fortune), OR figure out how to speak monkey, find out by chance that there is a monkey who sells them in Varrock, and convince him to sell you one for 100,000 gold coins, OR make a habit of hunting down evil dragon ghosts deep in the wilderness in the very rare hope that you will find one in his ghostly dragon hoarde. * Chainbody: Learn about the Kalphite Queen, a monster more terrifying than an entire family of dragons, spend a lifetime becoming a masterful combatant, meet a team of other adventurers who have become masterful combatants, convince them to go on this fight with you, fail, find and convince more, make the perilous trip into the desert and through the kalphite-infested tunnels without dying to attack the kalphite queen, realize that she has suddenly become immune to your attacks, panic and teleport out (while probably losing half of your team who couldn't get out fast enough), find replacement adventurers and convince them to come all over again, learn how to defeat her when she becomes immune and how to get around it before you go this time, make the trip again, fight her, defeat her, then you have a rare chance of getting this covetted item from her hoarde, and if you do, you have to convince your party that you should be the one who keeps it, OR... no, that's pretty much the only way. So there's that.